His Little Girl
by PrincessofOz26
Summary: Summary: Short little drabbles or one-shots of Madison and her father from age 6 to age 17. A little Victor/Madison - Yoren/Madelyn thrown in as well. House of Anubis/Game of Thrones crossover. Madelyn/Madison is an OC I created.
1. Age 6

**Summary: Short little drabbles or one-shots of Madison and her father from age 6 to age 17. A little Victor/Madison - Yoren/Madelyn thrown in as well. House of Anubis/Game of Thrones crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Game of Thrones. I only own Madison.**

**Age 6**

"Daddy, daddy!" Madison called out as she ran into her father's office happily.

Eric Sweet looked up from his desk and smiled putting his arms out for his little girl, who climbed up into his lap as she always did. He looked down at her, kissing her forehead softly.

"How was your afternoon with Miss. Andrews?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

Daphne Andrews had been a wonderful addition to Madison's life. The woman was like the mother Madison had never had since she barely knew her real mother. She had only been six months old when she and her father came to England.

"It was so fun!" Madison gushed. "We went and got ice cream and played in the park!"

Eric listened as his daughter went on and on about her afternoon and was glad that she had so much love in her life. Being headmaster was never easy with a young child, but he made it work. It helped that the teachers loved Madison just as much as he did. Miss Andrews especially. He would never admit it, but he had feelings for the teacher.

He looked down at his daughter and rubbed noses with her gently. "Well I'm pleased that you had a wonderful time. What do you say to taking a rest here while I work for a bit longer and then we can get some pizza for dinner?" he asked her, smiling.

Madison nodded and leaned her head onto her father's shoulder, closing her eyes instantly. This was the father and daughter's routine almost everyday. After she got out of school, she would either go to a friend's house or spend some time with Miss. Andrews while Eric got his paperwork done.

Sometimes on days like today, he would still have some extra work to do and Madison would normally take a nap right in his lap while he finished it. He never minded when she did it and had to admit that having his daughter in his arms was comforting. But he also knew this wouldn't last forever, so he needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

When Eric looked down again, she was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed Madison's head softly. "I love you my little princess" he whispered softly before getting back to work.

Sometimes he wished she would stay this age forever.


	2. Age 11

**Age 11**

Madison was nervous about boarding in Anubis House. It was normal she knew and her situation was different from the other students. Being the headmaster's daughter, she would be alternating between living with him and living at Anubis House. She was still nervous though. Perhaps it was the thought of wondering if the other kids would like her or maybe it was the schoolwork she had to do.

She looked around her room for anything she might have forgotten. Her wolf Isis brought her one of her uniform jackets over and sat next to her. She had been walking around in the woods not far from her house that summer and found the young wolf. It was weird that Isis was this loving to Madison and her father. Usually wolves stayed out of the way. She had been surprised she even got to keep him, but she didn't think anything of it other than he had promised her a dog anyway, and this one just happened to come along.

"All set?" Eric asked his daughter as he stood in the doorway of her room looking around.

He was surprised that he was so cool about her living in Anubis House. He did after all board there himself when he was her age, but the thought of leaving his little girl in the care of anyone but him was scary. Yes he knew Victor and Trudy were trustworthy, but this was his child. He wondered now if any of the other parents were nervous about leaving their kids at the school for the first time. It had never even occured to him.

"Earth to daddy! I'm all ready" Madison said, waving her hand in front of her father's face and pulling him from his trance.

Eric shook his head and smiled, hugging his daughter. "I may just not let you go" he said joking.

Madison laughed and snuggled into his chest. "Daddy I'll still be staying with you alot!"

He nodded and squeezed her gently before letting her go. "Okay then, get your stuff and we'll go."

* * *

"Hello sweetie!" Trudy exclaimed as Madison and her father walked through the door and into Anubis House. "I can't get over how much you've grown!"

Madison looked around Anubis House in awe. It was bigger than she remembered. Eric watched her from the doorway, biting back tears. He had always been very sensitive, especially when it came to Madison. He stayed silent as Trudy showed her to her room. He held her hand as if she were still that little 6-year-old girl that went everywhere with her father. He couldn't help it.

A girl with brown hair jumped out of the room and smiled at Madison. "Hi! I'm Joy! You must be staying here as well yeah?"

Madison smiled. A new friend in the five minutes that she was there. She took her hand out of her father's and shook Joy's hand. "I'm Madison, but my friends call me Maddie!"

"Ah! Madison welcome to Anubis House!" a mans voice echoed in the hallway. Everyone turned around and saw the house caretaker Victor.

Victor was known to everyone as a very mean and grumpy man, but since the day she and her father met him, Madison seemed to be an exception to his hatred of children. But Eric was still wary. He walked towards Victor and looked him in the eye.

"You make sure that my little girl is taken care of Victor. Or I will remove her from Anubis House."

Victor seem shocked by Eric's protective behavior, but he understood. He wished his father had been as good to him as his colleague was to his daughter.

"I will make sure she is well cared for Eric don't you worry!"

Eric calmed down a little and nodded. He then turned and walked over to Madison, wrapping her up in a big hug. The young girl smiled and hugged her father back happily.

"I'll be fine daddy" she whispered softly.

Eric nodded and let go, kissing her cheek. "I know you will. Now don't hesitate to call me for anything! I'm just one phone call away."

He knew he was taking things over the top here, but he was concerned.

"I promise daddy!" Madison said. Eric simply nodded, kissed her head and walked out, waving to her quickly.

Madison watched her dad for a couple more minutes before Joy grabbed her arm and smiled. "Come on, I'll show you our room!"

She smiled and followed her first new friend, all her nervousness forgotten.


	3. Age 15

**Age 15**

"Daddy, where is Joy!" Madison cried, running into his office. "I don't know where she is!"

Ever since Madison had started at the school three years ago, she had made tons of friends. She was shy at first, but then after a couple of weeks she became a very popular girl around campus. She made good grades and was very interested in Egyptian history. Eric had been very proud of how his daughter had adjusted.

Madison was never one to throw fits or be hysterical about anything, but one good look into his daughter's reddened eyes told Eric that she knew that her best friend had been taken away. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart. He had vowed when she was a child to never hurt her in any way and here he was, hurting his daughter by taking her best friend away. He could never tell her about the secret society, he had been sworn to secrecy.

He stood up and wrapped Madison in his arms, rocking her back in forth. "Maddie, I'm so sorry...Joy...her parents came and removed her this morning. They couldn't afford to keep her here anymore" he said making up a quick excuse.

Madison furrowed her brow in confusion, looking up at her father. "Okay...I guess that makes sense."

Eric sighed softly in relief, noticing that Madison was starting to calm down. He wanted to do something for her, something that would make her feel better.

"Hey, how about we have one of our father daughter movie nights hmm? Order a pizza, and you can even stay the night?"

Madison smiled and nodded. "That sounds good daddy!"

Joy was temporarily forgotten for now.


	4. Age 16

**Age 16**

Madison stood in her brother's room behind her father, tears in her eyes. Ever since Eddie had come to school, she had failed in her attempts to try and get to know him. It always ended up in an arguement and worst of all, her friends didn't know that Eddie was her brother. Another secret she had been forced to keep in her life.

"Fine Eric, you got your wish!" Eddie snarled, making their sensitive father almost burst into tears.

"Why can't you just call me..."

"Dad?! Why would I? You've never been a father to me and you never will!" Eddie snapped angrily.

Madison could feel the tears spill over now, flying down her face one after another. The whole day had been hell for more than one reason. First Miss Andrews decides to leave, which stung because for years she had been the mother Madison had never had, and now she was leaving. Then Victor and Vera seemed to be getting closer everyday, which tore at her heart more.

For a year and a half now, Madison had developed feelings for Victor and now it seemed like she had no hope at all in that situation. And now this family fued. She was angry now. If Eddie wanted to go home then she wouldn't stop him. It was obvious he hated his sister and his father.

"Sweetie's your dad?! Maddie?"

Madison turned around at the sound of Patricia's voice not even bothering to hide her tears. It hurt her to not tell anyone that Eddie was her brother. She then turned to face her father, who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She had to get out of this house.

"Daddy wait for me outside please. I'm packing and I'm coming home!" she said brushing past Patricia.

* * *

Madison walked into her room and set her bags down on the floor, curling up on her bed with Isis. She sighed and buried her face into her wolf's fur. Eric walked in and sat down next to her, running a hand through his daughter's hair. He hated seeing her like this and wondered if it was even a good idea bringing Edison to England in the first place. Eric knew there was other stuff going on with Madison now as well and that made him feel worse.

He had watched her mood go from happy to depressed over the past two weeks and it wasn't a good thing. He had to make sure she didn't get to the point where she would hurt herself.

"Darling...is there anything I can do right now? I hate seeing you so upset."

Madison lifted her head, tears still falling. "Just stay with me...like you did when I was little..."

She didn't care if that was a childish request, she needed her father. Eric nodded and laid down next to his daughter, holding her to him gently, stroking her hair. He felt somewhat responsible for all of this.

"Darling...I know your having a rough time. And I really don't know all the details but...you do know that whatever it is...I'm here for you right?"

Madison nuzzled her father's shoulder and looked up at him. "Yes daddy...I do..."

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep princess. I'll be here when you wake up."

**Dream Sequence**

_She was hiding behind a tree watching a battle of some sort. She was afraid for something or someone, she just didn't know what. She felt like she was in another life, either that or she was in someone else's body. Then she saw him. A man that looked exactly like Victor and it was unnerving to her. He was fighting someone with a sword._

_This had to be some sort of crazy joke. This place looked nothing like school and everyone including her were dressed like they were from the middle ages. She looked down and she was no longer in her uniform, she was in a dress. _

_"This feels so real..." she thought. _

_Then just as she thought that, the man who looked like Victor was stabbed in the back. _

_"No!" It was her voice but it came from a girl who looked just like her._

_The girl ran towards Victor and knelt down next to him. _

_"No Yoren please!" the girl sobbed brokenly..._

**End of Dream**

"No!" Madison sat up sobbing into her hands.

The dream felt so real. "What am I Nina now? Having nightmares like this?" she thought to herself.

She had been having these dreams for weeks, but she never told anyone. She was pretty sure it was of a past-life she didn't even know she had. It scared her at first, but then she figured the dreams must mean something. After all she had seen in her time at school...magic and mystery surrounded everything. She believed stuff like this. She didn't have time to think another thought before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly.

"Shhh...princess it was just a dream.."

Madison calmed down at the sound of her father's voice.

"Daddy..." she crumbled into his arms sobbing for the thousandth time that day.

Eric rocked his child back and forth gently in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't think he would ever see his daughter this upset. Madison closed her eyes and started to relax a bit.

"It was scary...and confusing..." her voice trailed off sighing.

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead. "If you ever want to talk about it...you know I am always here."

He wasn't about to push his daughter to tell him things she didn't want to. He wasn't that kind of a parent. He just wanted her to get better and that was all he cared about.

* * *

The next day Eric had kept Madison home from school. Her dreams just got worse over the course of the night and it confused the headmaster as he walked down the hallway after classes had ended. He had seen so much in his lifetime. Things that normal people would never see, which made him believe that his daughters dreams were so much more than what they seemed.

Madison slipped in the door and walked towards him. He had allowed her to come in that afternoon to say goodbye to Miss. Andrews. She wasn't dressed like she normally was. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her face was pale with no makeup and she wore a pair of sweats. He walked over and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Did you manage to get some sleep darling?" he asked, kissing her head.

"Yeah thank god" she said as she walked with her dad.

Joy and Mara were already in Miss. Andrew's classroom when they entered. The two girls turned to see them and gasped.

"Maddie!" They exclaimed running over and hugging their friend tightly while her father talked to Miss. Andrews.

"We were so worried! We thought you had left for good! Your stuff was gone and Patricia and Eddie were looking for you everywhere" Mara said worried.

Madison looked down at her sneakers and sighed softly. "Guys...I never meant to worry you. I'll still be around. I just won't be living at Anubis House anymore."

"But why?" Joy asked, looking upset. "We love having you there!"

"I know but...it's a long story. I promise I will explain everything in time, but right now this is the way it has to be.

Her friends seemed to accept that and hugged her again before leaving. Madison then turned to Miss. Andrews, who looked more concerned than her friends did.

"Maddie?" she asked, walking over and hugging the younger girl tightly.

Madison wrapped her arms around her adopted mother and just hugged her. She had cried so much the night before she didn't think she could cry one more tear today.

Miss. Andrews rubbed her back gently and sighed sadly. She didn't want to leave Madison. She had been the closest thing the girl had to a mother.

"Maddie darling..." she started, pulling away from the teenager a little, stroking her hair gently.

"I won't be very far away. You can visit anytime you like okay?"

Madison nodded numbly and hugged her again. Miss. Andrews smiled softly and kissed her forehead and Eric's cheek before walking out of the classroom for the last time.

Eric turned to his daughter and rubbed her back for a minute before speaking. "Hey, what would you say about coming with me to this ping-pong tournament your friends are competing in this afternoon?"

Madison smiled a little. Jerome and Amber had been practicing real hard to win this ping-pong tournament for the school. It was really important.

"That sounds fun!" she said, brightning up a little bit.

Eric smiled, relieved that his daughter wasn't completely depressed.


	5. Age 17

**Age 17**

Madison walked into her father's office, Victor's hand in hers. Before the end of her sophmore year, Vera had left Anubis house and soon after Madison and Victor had gotten together by some miracle. But Madison also knew it had something to do with the dreams that she had been having for two years now. At the end of the year Victor had also started having the had figured out it must have been some kind of past-life that they were just remembering.

The pair could not have been happier despite the age difference. Everyone saw a change in Victor after that. Around Madison, he seemed to be calmer and happier rather than his usual grumpy self.

Eric looked up from his desk to see his daughter and Victor. He smiled and got up, walking over to hug Madison gently.

"Now what would bring you both to my office at this time of day?" he asked the couple curiously.

Madison took a deep breath, leaning into Victor's arms.

"Daddy...Victor asked me to marry him and I said yes!" she exclaimed happily, holding up her hand which held a beautiful diamond ring that Victor had given her a couple days ago.

Eric was shocked but also happy. He had always known Madison would get married, but he never dreamed it would be this soon. But he was very happy that she was marrying the person she loved most in the entire world besides him. He broke himself out of his trance and wrapped his daughter up in his arms tightly.

"Maddie, I am so very happy for you both!" Eric said, tears coming to his eyes.

Maddie smiled and kissed her father's cheek before moving back into Victor's arms. Eric watched as Victor held his daughter tight, placing soft kisses on her cheek and whispering softly to her every couple minutes. This was the man his daughter had been meant to be with since forever, since another lifetime for that matter. But Eric knew one thing was for certain, she would always be his little girl.


End file.
